1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data device for a camera and more particularly to an improvement on such a data imprinting device that is capable of imprinting data on a film in a state suited to the vertical or lateral posture of the camera in accordance with a change in the posture of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data imprinting devices for cameras of varied kinds have been proposed, or put into practice, for imprinting photographic data on a film.
One of these prior art devices is arranged to have the data imprinted always in a correctly uprising state irrespective as to whether the camera is held in its lateral posture or in its vertical posture in photographing. This device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,645. In the device disclosed, two groups of data imprinting light emitting parts are discretely provided, one for the lateral posture and the other for the vertical posture of the camera. One of the data imprinting light emitting part groups is selectively used according to whether the camera is in the lateral or vertical posture. The imprinting data is thus arranged to be imprinted always in a state of uprising in the correct direction relative to an object to be photographed as shown in FIGS. 13(a) and 13(b) of the accompanying drawings. FIG. 13(a) shows data characters imprinted on a picture which is taken with the camera held in its lateral posture. FIG. 13(b) shows them as in a state of being imprinted on a picture taken with the camera held in its vertical posture.
However, since the above stated prior art device necessitates the provision of data imprinting light emitting parts discretely for the lateral posture and the vertical posture of the camera, the device has presented a problem in respect of reduction in size and cost of the data imprinting device.